


Moving In

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants Naruto to move in.</p><p>The realization hits him when Naruto comes over to do his laundry….again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> The name is terrible, but I couldn't think of a better one.

Sasuke wants Naruto to move in.

The realization hits him when Naruto comes over to do his laundry….again. He comes to the door once a week with a cheeky grin, holding up his bag of dirty clothes. He always claims that all the washers are being used, but Sasuke knows that isn’t true. The money rakes up when you do laundry every week and Sasuke knows Naruto is saving every cent he has. Sasuke doesn’t mind him using his washer and dryer anyway. It means they get to spend more time together.

The only problem is that Naruto is careful not to leave anything. 

He’s over pretty much every night anyway, but he never leaves himself some clothes. It frustrates Sasuke, because he’s always running out in the morning with a kiss on the cheek and an apology for having to leave so quickly. The frustration has only become worse the older they’ve gotten.

They’ve been dating going on four years now. It wasn’t like it was too early in their relationship for something like this. The only problem was that Sasuke wasn’t sure how Naruto felt about it. He’s over all the time, but he’s never dropped hints or anything. For fuck sake, Sasuke makes him dinner more often than not. Naruto even canceled his meal plan because he was eating with Sasuke so much. 

They’re sitting in the living room now, Naruto curled up against Sasuke’s side and Sasuke’s figures running through Naruto’s blond locks. It’s comfortable and normal. They’re watching a movie while Naruto waits for his laundry to get done. It’s like this all the time. 

“What if you left your laundry here?” Sasuke asks. It’s a bit sudden, but Sasuke hasn’t been able to pay attention to the movie at all. He can’t think of anything but waking up to Naruto and eating breakfast with him and Naruto having clothes and space in his apartment. It’s definitely big enough for the both of them. 

Naruto pulls away from him and Sasuke wants to pull him back. He misses the warmth already. 

“Then my stuff wouldn’t be at my dorm. I need my clothes,” Naruto says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently he didn’t get that Sasuke was asking him to move in. Well, Sasuke wasn’t very direct, but he was hoping Naruto would get what he was saying. 

Sasuke gives him a look, but Naruto still doesn’t seem to get the hint. Sasuke obviously needs to spell it out for him. “What if you brought all your shit here?”

There’s confusion written all over Naruto’s face and Sasuke waits for the question to sink in. When it finally does, Sasuke can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips when Naruto’s face lights up with realization. It’s a wonderful sight. 

“You mean, move in with you?”

Sasuke nods and then he’s tackled, neck in an awkward position against the arm of the couch and a cheek rubbing against his. He chuckles and wraps his arms around Naruto’s back, scooting down a little so his neck isn’t in such a bad position. 

“I thought you were never going to ask!” 

Sasuke catches sight of Naruto’s bright smile and he can’t seem to stop his heart from picking up a bit. It’s always the same reaction when Naruto’s smile is that big and bright. The same reaction as that first time back in high school. 

“Shit! I’m so happy right now!”

Sasuke chuckles, dark eyes rolling as the blond litters his neck with kisses, making his way up so he can press their lips together a few times. Sasuke can’t help the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, it just seems to keep spreading, especially when Naruto’s fingers slip under the hem of his shirt.

“We should totally go try out our bed.”

Sasuke doesn’t argue when Naruto pulls him off the couch, leading him backwards into the bedroom, into their bedroom. It’s insane to think that this is their bedroom now. Sasuke likes the sound of that more than he could ever imagine. 

The only problem is when they wake up the next morning, Naruto doesn’t bother to pick his clothes up off the ground or put the cap back on the tooth paste. It’s annoying and Sasuke yells at him, but Naruto just smiles and kisses the frown from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme


End file.
